godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 11: A Veteran's Return
The training with Achilles almost went smoothly as Yuka performed exceptional with the guidance from Soma except for Kaze, who required someone the same as her. Lyrr was called to help Kaze with sniping tips and tricks. Though the latter is simply staring at her cleavage, he made up excuses to cover his NSFW research of every girl he meets. Lyrr: So are you prepared? Or do you want me to show you? Kaze: I think I'm prepared for it... *tapping her fingers* Lyrr: Remember... Forget your emotions when sniping the Aragami.. *signals Arthur to start* Arthur stood there half corrupted from his previous training. He was about to proceed with the transformation until an announcement reported of an attack at the Outter Ghetto Sector 5-G. Every God Eater is told to defend that sector until the "Ultimate God Eaters" arrive onto the scene. When the three came out of the base, Baluar was busy taking care of a Kongou with a familiar comrade. Baluar: C'mon Beo! Step it up! *quickly slashes Kongou* Beo: I haven't lost my edge here Bal. *rapidly stabs Kongou* They both ended the Kongou quickly before moving onto the next opponent in line. Lyrr ordered Kaze to stay beside Arthur due to the infection spreading quickly. Kaze: But... Lyrr: Have trust in him Kaze, he's not gonna bite right? Arthur: I'm in no mood to hunt Humans Lyrr... But there's this Aragami I find powerful at the middle of everything... *points at the Hannibal* Though deep inside Arthur, he knew the pain of killing humans already. Without traveling back to the timeline he's in, he would'av experienced the horror once more. Kaze: You alright? *grabs Arthur's shoulder* Arthur: Huh? Yeah... I'm fine... Just remembered something... *grips God Arc tighter* Kaze: You're worried again. Arthur: *sweeps Kaze's hand off* Let's just get this over with... *dashes towards Hannibal* Though Kaze aimed at the Hannibal while Arthur kept it busy, she couldn't help but to wonder why is Arthur fighting for humans when he's also an Aragami. *klank* A loud metal can be heard from Arthur's God Arc as it shattered due to the God Arc's cracks appearing after each use of repetitive slamming. His face shocked, couldn't comprehend his God Arc shattering and tossing it aside, transforming into Achilles and brawling the Hannibal. Despite the cross counters from both species, Kaze sniped the Hannibal's scale and broke it, releasing the halo on the back and sprouting 6 wings. Kaze: Was that correct? Or did I get it wrong...? The Hannibal stared at Kaze before surrounding itself with its pillar of flames. Though Kaze couldn't do much, someone with a Long Blade dissipated the pillar of flame without having to raise his shield. ???: Well well well... This is getting interesting... *rests God Arc at his shoulder* Kaze: Who the...? ???: I've heard of reports of an Aragami helping God Eaters... I suggest the one with chains is helping? *points at Achilles* Kaze: Yes... He's our ally. The person who deflected the flame pillar dashed towards the Hannibal while avoiding its attacks. Achilles on the other manifested a blade and stabbed the Hannibal and stopped its movements, crippling it. ???: How nice... Your own kind yet you seek to destroy it. *swings God Arc at Hannibal's head* Now die!! He slammed the Long Blade, which has the weight of a Buster Blade, on the head of the Hannibal. The Aragami's head split into two and sprayed blood at the split. Though he showed no emotion when fighting against Aragami, he's more brutal on the battlefield when compared to others. ???: So... You don't kill us? Achilles stared at the veteran's eyes before returning to its host, Arthur. Calmly staring at him, he figured that others will be bewildered at his infection rate but the veteran didn't. He rather scoff it off as a mere power up and sees it potential useful in the battlefield. Arthur: You're not gonna kill me? ???: Why would I when that girl over there told me that you're an ally? *points at Kaze* Arthur stared at Kaze before giving the thumbs up, with her reply a smile. Baluar: Hey Arthur! How'd it go? Arthur: Just fine Bal.. ???: So Baluar... Do you mind telling me the situation after my absence? Baluar: Huh?! Commander Josh?! What brings you here?! Josh: Quit the "Commander" stuff Bal, I've traveled around the world to know that this branch needs me more. I've heard about the reports and I was asking myself if I could meet this "Human Aragami". Baluar: Oh right... Well... We've dealt with the invasion of the Aragami, so I think it's safe to say that we can return back to the Den. Arthur: Not yet... I've got one last thing to do... *walks towards the damaged wall* He examined the damage before raising his palm, releasing a gas of Oracle cells to repair the walls into its orignal position. After the repair, they all went back to the Den before Josh was called in by Sakaki. Kaze phoned Arthur to meet her at the rooftops for a talk. When he arrived, she was staring at the dusk setting in. Arthur: So why call me here? *walks towards Kaze and rests arms at the hand rails beside her* Kaze: I want to know something... I know it's personal but- Arthur: The origns of my powers? Very long... Kaze: But... Can you explain why you're left with these scars? Arthur: Mere infections like these don't do much to my body... Only the mind... Kaze: That so...? There's... another reason why I called you out... Arthur: Hm? What would that be? Kaze: Have you... Ever received anything from a girl? Arthur: Wha? You have a gift for me? To be honest I don't really like gifts unless it's from someone close... Kaze: So I'm just a comrade to you? Arthur: Maybe... I'm just having second thoughts... Though their chatter made its way to night, Arthur could just avoid contact with Kaze or possibly just tell her that he needs to finish up something. The Helix Tree that was beside the Far East Branch is beginning to question himself and he needs to figure out what's inside, or maybe what's making him so interested. An option to decide Tell Kaze about Arthur's business Tell Kaze that Arthur likes her Ignore Kaze Category:Blog posts